Cutts of my Life
by punker-chic92
Summary: Why?Why do I do this to myself?Letty asks as she runs her thumb across the deep cuts.As the team wonders could this bring her and Dom and the team closer or tear the apart? RR PLEASE!
1. Cutts

Letty's POV  
  
Why do i cutt myself?Why do I do this to my body?I sat in my room all day and thought about it.As I sat  
  
on my bed and looked out the window to see a dark cloud float by I saw a happier me,a much more happier me.  
  
I liked that me,but is that me in ten years or is that me next week?As I wondered about that too.I looked down  
  
at my red bloody wrists and took my right hand and held my left arm and rubbed my thumb across the cutts  
  
that went up and down my arm.I cried once again before I went out for a walk.  
  
When I was walking I met up with Mia.(Mia does'nt know about my cutting.)  
  
"Hi Letty!"   
  
"Hey Mia."  
  
"Whats wrong?Are you gunna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay,well come home soon because supper will be done soon."  
  
"Alright."  
  
When I walked away I knew she knew something.Well I walked down to the garage to get some paperwork  
  
Dom wanted me to pick up for him.And then i went back home.When I walked Mia told me come up to her room.  
  
"Letty I need to talk to you."She said as she shut the door.When the door shut I herd everyones footsteps   
  
run up the stairs.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I know you cut yourself.I just want to ask why you do it?"  
  
"I don't know,I guess it's the only paine I an control and sometimes I feel numb and it's the only thing I can   
  
Feel.I guess that's why.Why should you care anyway?"  
  
"Letty I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you.I don't want you cutting yourself.You  
  
Know I'm always here for you when you need help.Always and Forever."  
  
"Not always and Forever.You may wish but no."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You just want."I said as I walked out the door.  
  
I walked into my room to see that Dom was sitting on my bed.I walked to him and he stood up and brung me into  
  
a hug,a big bear hug.  
  
"I love you Letty."  
  
I couldn't help but to cry.When it comes out his mouth it's like the world is resting from all this hate and dispair.  
  
He Kissed me with his big soft lips.  
  
(A/N-I'm a cutter and I just wanted to say that I'm writting this to tell bits and peices of my story.I'm not proud to say   
  
I'm a cutter but I think talking about it may make me feel better and help me a little bit.Sorry this firsy chapter was short   
  
I hope to make better progess next time. -Kourtney-) 


	2. The Reasons?

Dom's POV  
  
I know she is in pain but what is causing it? Is it me? The team? What and who? I wanna know these things so I or we can help her. She is like our little sister and we don't want anything to happen to her. I don't want to say anything to her right now because I know she doesn't want to talk about it.  
As I pulled her out of a hug she looked at me and said,  
  
"Say you will always be here for me even if wont be." As a single tear rolled down her face.  
  
"I'm always here for you Letty."  
  
She smiled and wiped her tears away and walked out the room. I went downstairs to watch some tv when the doorbell rang.  
  
Letty's POV  
  
As I walked out the door and down the street I saw a police car drive down the road I didn't look back to see where it was going, but I knew something was wrong. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dom being dragged away. I went running back to the house crying, my eyesight was blurry and distorted. As I stopped and watched Dom being taken away from me my body fell to the ground. Dark clouds started to move in, as my body sat on the ground the rain started to fall. The cold water bouncing off of my cold hurt body. I found a broken piece of glass lying on the ground so I picked it up and cut my arm three times but three became three more and six became eight and so on. Mia came running out the door to get me. It was to late the blood pouring out of my cuts just like the tears from my eyes. She sat down next to me and looked at the cuts and then she started to cry.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked Mia.  
  
"Because your not only hurting yourself your hurting the team. Why? What is making you hurt so much that you have to hurt yourself? WHAT????????? I really wanna know. Please tell me."  
  
"Why should I tell anyone? You don't feel the pain so why should you care?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
I got up and ran from Mia. I refuse to talk to anyone about my cuts. If cuts were meant to be shared with others people would not hide them or not talk about it. Cuts are for one person and not ten others.  
  
Leon's POV  
  
Yeah I love Letty. She is my little sister. I remember all the good times we had together and I don't like to know that she is harming herself so I went down to the library to look up some information about cutting. I found some really good stories about cutting and I now I know why most people cut themselves. People cut because of family problems, break-up's, and just to see how other people would react. But there's got to be more I mean Letty, well okay Letty has had family problems and her and Dom broke up last year and I don't think she would just do it for no reason. That's not her.  
  
A/N-I hope it's a lil longer well keep the reviews coming! –kourrtney- 


End file.
